


Happy Birthday - Non-Binary! Reader x Loki (OneShot)

by november_ash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/november_ash/pseuds/november_ash
Summary: It‘s the Readers Birthday and Loki wishes them a happy Birthday.





	Happy Birthday - Non-Binary! Reader x Loki (OneShot)

With a gentle kiss on the forehead you will be taken out of your dreams. "Good morning darling." Loki whispers in your ear. You smile and turn in his direction. "Good morning," you yawn aloud. Loki grins and kisses you gently to the mouth. "I love you, you know that, yes?" You nod. "What are you doing?", You ask nervously. "Will you see later." Loki gets up, walks around your bed and lifts you out cautiously. "Fancy breakfast?" He asks and you nod in delight.

Loki opens the wardrobe and pulls out a black, leather-trimmed dress. "Gift number one!" He says and lays it carefully on the bed. You distrust and look at the dress awesome. You love black clothes and so this dress is no exception. After you put it on, Loki laces your knee-high boots. After that, you sit down on a chair and Loki is styling your long hair. You feel over one of the plaited braids. "Thank you.", You say and blow a kiss on Loki's cheek. He blushes and hugs you easily.

For breakfast you go to the room next door. There the table is covered with your favorite dishes. "Gift Number Two.", Loki says softly and pulls out a chair for you. You sit down and load your plate full of your favorite foods.

After you finish eating, Loki takes your hand and you walk out. "Asgard is really worth the trip," you say with a smile, kissing Loki's hand. He nods and puts his arm around you. "I thought you liked it here. That's why I did not hesitate for a moment to bring you here. "" After I begged you, "you laugh and Loki nods. "Well, I had to be sure that you will not leave me again." Loki stops and sits down under a tree. Then he knocks on the place next to him.

You conjure a blanket with magic and sit next to Loki. "Very elegant," he says, and you lean your head against his shoulder. "I love you, Loki," you say softly, but you know he understands you. "And I love you, Y / N." Together, you both sit there for a few minutes, until Loki suddenly gets up and pulls you upstairs. "Come on Darling. The surprises are not over yet! "You laugh and put your arm around Loki's hip.

After a few minutes, you arrive at a small lake. You grin and suddenly start running. With magic, you transform your dress into a swimsuit and you jump into the warm water. Loki laughs and jumps behind. You swim a few laps before you lie down in the grass watching Loki swim. "It's so beautiful here.", You mean and close your eyes.

Apparently you fell asleep, because you are awakened by a pacing up and down. It's Loki who carries you to a soft blanket. You wear your dress again and cuddle up to Loki. He covers you and together you watch as the night falls in Asgard. "Happy Birthday.", Whispers Loki quietly in your ear and kisses you gently on the lips.


End file.
